


I Knew That You Were A Fighter:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno Setup: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Established Relationship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza, Post-Episode: s09e25 Hana Mao 'Ole Ka Ua O Waianae (Endlessly Pours the Rain of Waianae), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Surgery, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was at Steve’s bedside, After he was shot, He was worried about the outcome, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*





	I Knew That You Were A Fighter:

*Summary: Danny was at Steve’s bedside, After he was shot, He was worried about the outcome, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*

It was such a long month, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was feeling like he could lose it at any minute. His partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, was lying in a hospital bed, & he was in a coma from a gunshot wound to the stomach. The Blond had been stuck to him ever since he was brought in, & didn’t leave his side.

The team was picking up the slack, & they made sure that Danny had everything that he needs. They also knew that they will be fighting a losing battle, if they are trying to take him away from Steve. They know he had to be there, but, they knew that he has to get rest too.

“Hey, Danny, How about we go, & get something to eat, change, & some sleep ?”, Captain Lou Grover said, as he was being concerned about him, ever since the ordeal had happened. He wanted him to take care of himself, before he takes care of Steve, & takes over his recovery.

“Yeah, Danny, I think that you don’t even have to leave here, If you don’t want to”, Officer Adam Noshimuri even added helpfully. The Blond was considering this, & nodded in response, He knew that they would be looking out for him.

“Okay, I will”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he looked at Officers Tani Rey & Junior Reigns, & asked, “You will stay with him ?”, They both nodded, & each of them said this to him. “He won’t he alone”, The Ex-Lifeguard reassured him, & Junior added this in the mix.

“He wouldn’t leave us, So, We will do everything to for him”, Danny smiled, & nodded, “Thanks, Guys”, as he relaxed for a bit. He looked at Lou, “Would you get me my “to-go” bag, & one of your deep dish pizzas ?”, The Big Man nodded, & said, “I’m gone”, & left.

He lets Adam lead him to the showers, & the handsome former yakuza leader made sure that he was taken care of. He was there for him, when he was going through a divorce, so he wants to repay him, & Steve, cause they gave him an opportunity, & purpose too.

They were like that for the rest of the time that Steve was in the hospital. Once, They saw that the blond was okay, & looking better. They left him to his privacy with the former seal. The Shorter Man gasped, as soon as he saw that the Five-O Commander opened his eyes.

“I knew that you were a fighter, I lift you so much”, Danny said emotionally, as he sprinkled his face with kisses. Steve smiles, & said, “I love you too”, They spent the rest of their time together, & basking in the fact, that they made it through a tough ordeal. 

The End.


End file.
